I've Been Chewed Out Before - REWRITTEN
by IndecisivePsychoReturned
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original story "I've Been Chewed Out Before", Aldo Raine makes friends with the girl across the street while telling her the truth about the war, the history of the Basterds and telling her about the love of his life. AR/OC, OC/OC M for Mature Themes.


_**Hey there, so a long time ago on this website I started to write a lonely fanfic called "I've Been Chewed Out Before" Well after some time I lost inspiration for that story, and I ultimately lost the login for that account. Recently I remembered the story and after realizing I have no idea what email I used to sign up for that account I decided that if I couldn't continue the story, I'd re-write it under a new account. **_

_**So, here is the first chapter of that rewrite, I hope you enjoy it, and it will follow the same theme of the original story, cutting between two timelines, but this time I've done a lot more research, and I definitely know where my story is going, so I won't just disappear for years and years and never finish it. **_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter one! **_

_**Let me know what you think of the updated version! **_

* * *

The town of Maynardville, TN was like any small town surrounded by mountains, small, intimate and the kind of place where nothing exciting happened. No one important came there, no one wrote about the place, it was desolate, as far removed from the world as Maine or Alaska. At least, that's what Jessica Bane thought as she stepped off of the small school bus. She'd spent the bus ride looking out the window as they moved down the highway, pulling off here and there to let out high schoolers and elementary schoolers alike. Jessica was a High Schooler, a sweet faced sixteen year old with strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. When she stepped off the bus she stepped forward quickly and turned around to wave at her best friend Mary as the bus drove off, leaving her in a cloud of exhaust. She coughed, waving the air to disperse the smog from the air before noticing her neighbor across the street had come down his driveway, a limp aided by his cane made his progress slow and Jessica noticed the object that had gotten his attention. A newspaper at the end of his driveway.

"Mr. Raine, I've got it!" she glanced up and down the slow street carefully before walking across and scooping up the paper, bringing it to him.

"Ah thanks there Jess," he said as she walked over, handing him the paper. Mr. Raine had lived across the street for as long as Jessica could remember. He was a war veteran, she knew that because her dad had spoken about it, and he had two kids, she remembered them from when she was younger, though she had never shared a class with either of the Raine children. She thought that the younger one, the son was probably four years older than her, maybe five but she didn't know them well enough to remember.

"You're welcome Mr. Raine," she said to him as she gave him a small smile. Mr. Raine was always slightly unsettling, she wasn't sure what it was, maybe the intense look in his steely blue eyes, or if it was the… Well the scar. She didn't look directly at it, or him, but she could see it out of the corner of her eye as she started to turn. It looked like a rope burn, around his neck, and the thought made her shiver. She'd heard of men lynching other men, but she didn't know what Mr. Raine would have done to have been lynched.

"What are you learning about these days in school?" he asked making Jessica turn back to him. He was her elder and she was always told not to ignore her elders.

"We're learning about the war, sir," she explained.

"Which war?" he questioned, referring to the current war.

"Uh, the last War, sir." she explained and he gave a small nod.

"Is that the truth?" he asked. "What are they teaching you about the war?"

"Well we just started learning about that part of the book," she explained. "So just the beginning about Hitler coming to power."

"Hm," Aldo reached up, rubbing the scar on his neck, making her look away slightly. "Well," he said thoughtfully as Jessica looked at his face. "You know the book ain't always gonna tell you the truth about what happened." he told her.

"Really?" she asked as she looked at him curiously.

"Course not Kiddo," he smiled slightly. "We won, that means we get to write the history books. But if you ever want to hear what happened in the war, come on over and talk to me." he offered.

"Well I do have to do a report," she said slowly. "About the war," She thought about the report they'd been assigned and then nodded slowly as she looked back to him. "If it would be okay with you, I'll talk to my dad and make sure it's okay with him," she told him and he gave her a small smile as he nodded.

"Of course, gotta mind your parents." he told her before he shifted slightly and started to turn. "You come over whenever you want, I'm always around." he told her as she took that to mean he was done talking. "Have a good one Jess," he called back to her and she turned back quickly, giving him a smile.

"Have a good night Mr. Raine!" she said quickly before she turned to walk across the street. She walked across the street and up to the house she had lived in her entire life.

After stepping into the house she walked into the kitchen, stepping over her mom's vacuum cord as her mom vacuumed the living room. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bunch of grapes, after pulling a bowl out of the cabinet she snipped a small branch of the grapes letting it fall into the bowl. She put the rest of the grapes back into the fridge and then looked at her mom.

Loraine Wells had always been beautiful and respected in New England, her dad had been a Harvard Professor and her mom had been a Nurse and Loraine had been expected to make a good life for herself, but instead when she was eighteen she'd been Adam Bane, twenty one year old mechanic who had been on a road trip with his friend and his brother and who had ended up in Massachusetts because they had wanted to see Cape Cod.

Jessica had always loved the story of how her parents met, how her dad had been riding in the passenger seat of the car and how they'd seen each other and her dad had felt such an intense spark that he insisted his brother turn around so he could talk to the woman he'd marry someday. After going home he'd written to her, saved up money, and did everything he could to make sure they'd have a comfortable life before he went back to Massachusetts and convinced Loraine to marry him.

Everyone told Loraine how pretty she was her entire life, and to this day she was still one of the finest women in Maynardville, so of course she couldn't marry just a mechanic. She'd insisted that Adam went back to school and did something good with his life, stepped away from his family that she considered to be a bad influence and beneath them. Not Adam was an insurance agent, something that made Loraine feel like they were at a higher class than the rest of his family, thus giving them even more reason to not speak to that side of the family.

Jessica watched her mom as she vacuumed and popped a grape into her mouth, chewing it thoughtfully. Her mom was curvy, curvy in ways Jessica had always wished she was. She remembered shoving oranges down her dress when she was little, wanting to look more like her mom, but instead she was lanky, lanky but not very tall. It made her sad, wishing that she had curves like her mom's perfect hourglass figure.

When she looked at her mom she saw beautiful green eyes, brilliantly blonde hair, though she knew the blonde was an illusion, her mom had to touch up her roots every two weeks, and it was something that Jessica had to help with now that she was old enough. Her mom's hair was originally a light brown she thought, not like Adam and Jessica's reddish hair that couldn't decide between red and blonde.

When Loraine saw Jessica watching as she ate her after school snack Loraine sighed before lifting her foot and turning off the machine with it. "Is it already past three?" she sighed as she looked at the clock above the mantle. "Well, go on, get on with your homework, I'll start dinner soon." she told Jessica who nodded and picked up her bowl of grapes and walked through the living room, pausing at the door.

"Mom?"

"Mm?" it was the non committal sound she made when she wanted to see what Jessica had to say before deciding whether or not she'd reply to it. If she decided not to reply to it, she could always say she wasn't paying attention and it was Jessica's fault for talking when her mom was obviously not paying attention.

"I was talking to Mr. Raine, from across the street you know?" Well that was stupid, of course she knew, the Raine house had been there for ages. Silence from her mom as she wrapped the vacuum cord. "And he was offering to help me with my history paper that we have to write at the end of the quarter." Still no answer. "So, would that… be okay?" she asked slowly, not really sure what mood her mom was in today.

There was still no answer and Jessica shifted uncomfortably as she looked at her mom as she wrapped the vacuum cord. When she did finally speak it was only to say "You know they have vacuums with retractable cords now," and look up at Jessica. "Don't you think Daddy should buy me one of those?"

"Um, yeah, he should." Jessica nodded making Loraine smirk. "Did- Did you hear what I said? About Mr. Raine?"

"Hm? Oh I was just thinking about how much time I have to spend rolling up this vacuum cord," she sighed as she shook her head and stood up. "As your Father when he gets home, I'll be sure to do the same." she said and started to walk down the hall, dragging the cylinder on its unsteady wheels down the hall to either continue vacuuming or to put it away in the closet. Either way, the discussion was over and Jessica would have to wait until her dad was home.

Dad always got home at 5:45, and dinner was promptly at 6. Loraine hadn't been much of a cook when she and Adam had gotten married, but now she had a slight range of foods she could make fairly decently and did when Adam was home.

When Jessica came downstairs with washed hands and her hair brushed back for dinner he smiled and gave Jessica a hug. Her dad was tall and lanky and had the same colored reddish blonde hair and the same eyes as Jessica. She always relaxed when he was home and when he asked her about her day.

"Insure anything big today Dad?" she asked. Maynardville being only five miles from the lake was a good place to get some emergency insurance or long term insurance on boats, and her dad had made a good living doing just that. Of course, he handled car insurance and home insurance too, but a good majority of his clients were people from out of town who came into town just to use their boats at the lake.

"You remember Reggie Reynolds?" he asked. "You knew him when you were little, he used to be the fire chief?"

"Oh, mhmm," she nodded as they walked to the dining room table together.

"Well he got him a houseboat and figured if I insured houses and I insured boats, I could do a houseboat." he explained as he pulled out the dining room chair for her. "My lady," he said dramatically, his Tennessee accent twisting to be some sort of English accent making Jessica giggle as she sat down.

"Why thank you my good sir," she said, waving herself with an invisible handkerchief.

"Not at all my good lady." he bowed deeply making her laugh before he sat at the head of the table.

"So did you do it?" she asked as he opened the evening paper and looked at the front.

"Hm?" he looked up at her, away from the headline and back to Jessica.

"Did you insure the houseboat?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Well, I told ol' Reggie I'm gonna have to come down there and take a look at it myself, make sure the damn thing can actually float before I make the decision to insure him again, especially after that mysterious truck fire last year." he explained as he glanced at the paper again. "How was school?"

Her response was cut off however by Loraine walking into the dining room with a meatloaf. She set it on the table, and then disappeared into the kitchen before bringing back a jug of water. The vegetables and bread were already on the dining room table and once she sat down and Adam had led them in a prayer they started a silent dinner that consisted of dinner like every other night. Adam reading the paper, Loraine staring him down while he ignored her, and Jessica trying to shovel enough food into her mouth that would make it so she could leave the room sooner rather than later.

Or at least that's how it normally was, today however Jessica wanted to talk to Adam, to check and see if it was okay if she went across the street and talked to the man over there about his time in the war.

To be perfectly honest, she wasn't sure why she was so excited to go over there and talk about the war, Mr. Raine had always kind of scared her, and that was another thing she didn't understand. He had never behaved cruelly, she had never heard anything about him being mean or rude or creepy, but there was just something about him that had scared her as a kid, and for some reason that had lasted into adulthood. Well, near adulthood anyways.

When Jessica was finally getting up the nerve to break the near silent dinner, the only sounds being silverware scraping on plates and chewing, Loraine beat her to it. "Jessica thinks you should buy me a vacuum with a retractable cord," Loraine said as she looked at Adam smugly. "Even our daughter thinks that old one is terrible."

Adam laid down the newspaper with a sigh and looked at Loraine before folding the paper. "If you want a new vacuum why don't you just say so?" he asked. "You don't need to bring Jessica into it." he pointed out.

Jessica had no idea her mom was going to say that, but it kind of made her smile, that her dad was so quick to speak up and ask Loraine not to bring her into it. "Dad I- I didn't-"

"Yes you did, you said it would be nice of Daddy to buy me a vacuum with a retractable cord so I didn't have to spend so much time running around with that awful tangled cord." Loraine insisted. "And don't speak back Jessica! The grown ups are talking!" Jessica looked down at her plate, her face burning as she remembered the number one rule for any good lady like her mom, don't talk back.

"How much does one of those new vacuums cost?" Adam asked, ignoring the comment to Jessica from his wife.

"I just saw an Electrolux in a catalog…"

Jessica didn't have another chance to speak until after dinner, when her mom was doing the dishes and loudly complaining about how nice it would be to get one of those portable dishwashers she saw in a catalog, Jessica saw her opportunity and stepped out onto the front porch where her dad sat, looking at the paper. "Dad?" she asked softly, making him look up.

"What's up Jessie?" he asked with a sigh and a smile. She held up a beer she'd liberated from the fridge and he smiled. "That's my girl," he patted the spot next to him on the porch swing.

Jessica walked over, sitting down on the swing next to him and looking at the paper. "Anything in the news?" she asked and he sighed as he looked at the paper.

"Lots," he told her. "But nothing I want to read." he smiled as he looked at his daughter before taking the beer from her. "What's going on Kiddo?"

"I was talking with Mr. Raine this afternoon," she told him. "He told me that he fought in the war."

"Yeah, he sure did," he nodded slowly after a moment of thought.

"Is that how he got…" she trailed off, unable to finish that sentence but gestured to her neck with her hands.

"Mm? Oh- No, no, he's had that for long as most people round these parts can remember." he explained. "I think he got that back when he and his people were bootlegging."

"Bootlegging?" she asked. She knew about bootleggers of course, you didn't live around these parts and not know the history of the mountains, but she'd had no idea that Mr. Raine had been a bootlegger.

"Oh yeah," he nodded with a chuckle. "Aldo Raine got out of it though," he explained. "Got into the Army, got pretty far up if I remember my history correctly. So why were you two talking about the war?"

"We're learning about it in school," she explained. "And Mr. Raine said if I wanted I could come over and he'd tell me about it."

"Well," He seemed to think about it for a moment before glancing at the house and then at her. "I don't see why not. After school and on weekends, so long as you're home in time for dinner." he told her, and for a moment Jessica thought that there was an understanding between dad and daughter and their shared need to be out of the house as much as they could before dinner.

"Thanks Dad," Jessica said as she stood up, giving her dad a small smile.

"Got homework kiddo?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No, I finished it." she assured him and he nodded.

"Okay, just checking."

"You coming inside?" she asked and he sighed before shaking his head.

"I'll be along in a few minutes," he told her as his eyes fell back to the paper. "I just want to read this story."

Jessica nodded before going back inside and sitting at the desk in her room. As she thought for a few minutes she decided to prepare for talking to Mr. Raine by writing down some questions she thought she might have. That way she didn't look totally unprepared to Mr. Raine when she got there.

After writing down a few questions Jessica heard the wood framed screen door squeak as it was opened and then snap shut with a slam as her dad walked in. She heard him say something to her mom and then the snap in Loraine's voice as she replied. Sighing Jessica turned off the lamp at her desk, went to her dresser and picked out her pajamas before changing quickly. She got into bed and picked up the book she'd been reading at night to help her fall asleep, while trying to ignore the sounds of shouting from downstairs.

At least tomorrow was Thursday and she had school, and then if he was still willing, she'd get to go over and talk to Mr. Raine and learn more about the war. Maybe if she was lucky, he'd talk to her for a few hours even!

With that thought she smiled and shut off the light, turning over and resolving to go to sleep now so that she might wake up earlier and get out of the house earlier. The earlier she fell asleep, the earlier the next day would come and she'd get to learn all about Mr. Raine and what he did in the war.


End file.
